Abrir la puerta otra vez
by SamoraFinales
Summary: -Coraline, Coraline, Coraline. No puedes siempre creer que eres el centro de la atención- Dijo la otra madre, con una siniestra sonrisa mientras movía su extraño dedo hecho de agujas en forma de negativa-Además es tu amigo quien me interesa. Pero bueno querida, al parecer tus queridos y verdaderos padres jamas te amaron tanto como yo, porque al parecer que no te enseñaron modales.


_"ABRIR LA PUERTA, OTRA VEZ..."_

* * *

- Coraline él te tomo mucho cariño mientras estabas con él. Me lo a dicho- Dijo Wybie, exactamente después de que terminé de hablar con su abuela en la fiesta de jardín- Aunque también me dijo que solo quería que fueras feliz.

- Ahora que mosquito te pico, Wyborne?- Le dijo a chica de cabellos azules, que lo miraba con cierta extrañeza.

- Y también me a dicho que te cuidara, y que yo te dijera lo sient...- Wybie estaba por terminar su oración, pero Coraline le interrumpio en el acto.

- De que me estás hablando, Wybie? Ya me estás asustando, de quien hablas?-

- Del otro Wybie, me a dicho todo eso y más- Dijo Wybie mientras se rascaba la cabeza, dejando muy en claro su estado de nerviosismo. Coraline estaba en estado de shock, ella no daba crédito a lo que escucha decir la boca de su amigo. Aunque claro ella rápidamente se recompuso y acalló a su amigo, antes de que termina de todas decir sus locuras.

- Ok Wyborne, no se como sabes del otro Wybie pero déjame aclararte que él- Dijo Coraline recalcando la palabra él- Fue desecho por la bruja. Y además como él te diría eso si ni siquiera podía hablar! Y tu Wyborne jamás has cruzado esa puerta como para haber siquiera visto a él otro Wybie, o si?- Exclamó la chica de ojos avellana mientras miraba a Wybie como si viniera de otro planeta.

- ¡Pero si eso me lo ha dicho él!- Dijo Wybie, enfadándose porque no le creían lo que decía.

- Si claro- Dijo Coraline, con un muy evidente sarcasmo en su voz- Y iluminame Wybie, como se supone que él te ha dicho eso?- Dijo una también enfadada Coraline a causa de los delirios de su amigo.

- Me lo ha dicho en un sueño! Me ha hablado de ti, de que te dijera que tuvieras cuidado, que gracias, y que no tuviera miedo al decirte lo que yo sient...- Nuevamente Coraline le corto el discurso a su amigo.

- ¡Un sueño! ¡Todo esto es por un torpe sueño! No lo puedo creer- Esa respuesta no le agrado mucho a Wybie, que la tomo de los hombros y le dijo.

- Calmate mujer! solo calmate. Escucha ya se que suena loco, pero en ese sueño se me presento una persona que era idéntica a mi y que me dijo todo eso... y la verdad se sintió tan real...- Con esa respuesta Coraline se hablando un poco, por que la verdad ella conocía muy bien esa sensación. De hecho se sintió igual que Wybie, al tener el sueño con las tres almas de los niños.

- Bien! Haré como si te creyera por un momento, ahora explicate!- Dijo Coraline apúntando hacía el suelo mientras lo pisaba con fuerza, para darle a entender a Wybie que se explicara en ese instante.

- Gracias- Dijo Waybie un poco más calmado ya- Escucha, en mi sueño como ya te dije se aparecío una persona que era idéntica a mi... aunque era un poco raro, porque no era de carne y hueso era más como un muñeco de trapo. también tenía la boca cocida haciendo que sonriera- Mientras más escuchaba Coraline más curiosa, preocupada y asustada estaba "si él en verdad se aparecio en los sueños a Wybie, que otras cosas me podrían pasar mientras duermo" Se cuestionaba Coraline en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucho a su amigo continuar con la descripción el chico- Y lo más raro que halla visto nunca, el tenía unos ojos de botón de color marrón un poco oscuro, que eran idénticos a los míos- Cuando apenas terminó de hablar, Coraline ya estaba segura completamente de que lo que decía su amigo era verdad, cosa que la dejo con una preocupación y ansiedad que le parecían infinitas.

- Tenemos que hablar- Dijo seriamente Coraline, mientras se llevaba a Wybie de la mano hacía su apartamento.

- Si ya se que me estarás tomando por un loco pero...- Decía el chico de cabello marrón, que empezó nuevamente a rascarse la cabeza a causa de los nervios.

Al haber llegado dentro del viejo apartamento de Coraline, la chica del cabello azul comenzó a guiar a Wybie hacía la habitación de trabajo de su padre. Cuando llegaron, rápidamente se adentraron en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de Wybie.

- Ahora, tengo que decirte algunas cosas sobre 'el otro mundo'- empezó Coraline con una expresión de angustia en el rostro al recordar lo que paso la última vez que paso por esa pequeña puerta.

- Creí que ya me lo habías contado todo- Respondió Wyborn con algo de reproche y miedo en la voz-

- Si... Bueno... pues... te mentí!- Dijo Coraline, con el un sentimiento de culpabilidad muy bien marcado en el rostro.

La chica de cabello azul, al haber dicho esto solo se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba a su amigo, que en ese momento solo podía pensar en las recientes noticias que lo tenían en un estado de entre rabia, molestia y algo tristeza.

- Bueno, ya que al parecer no me lo has contado todo. Escúpelo!- Dijo el de cabello castaño para apurar a su amiga.

- Bueno, pues en el otro mundo como ya te dije no estaban ustedes, "estaban las otras personas" - Esto será más difícil explicar de lo que pensé. Dijo la niña de cabellos color mar en sus pensamientos.

- De 'eso' si me dijiste- Dijo Wybie con impaciencia- Explícate.

- Bien. En mi segunda visita al otro mundo, después de cenar la otra madre me dice que me tiene una sorpresa para mi y la verdad es que lo fue porque bueno... Eras el otro tu, claro que con ojos de botón...-

* * *

_**Samorafinales: Hey yo de nuevo con otra historia. Que creen que le especificara Coraline a Wybie. Cual creen que sea la razón de el sueño de Wybie, será que el otro Wybie los quiere ayudar? o habrá algo más siniestro en la razón de este inesperado sueño?**_


End file.
